


Kyoto ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, Mentioning of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paper lay innocently on Shusei's desk.  Blank, not a single question filled in ...  (New fic to hopefully enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoto ...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Toko and Shusei's school trip to Kyoto in the later volumes of the serie.
> 
> Author's note: Thanks to Igel for talking about career survey's as this sparked the idea for this little ficlet here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys or the rest of the Uragiri cast.

**Kyoto ...**

"Ho-Hotsu-ma!"

 

Shusei’s scream and the tightening of the brown-haired boy around him pulled him over the edge. With a scream of his own, the world behind Hotsuma’s eyelids exploded. When he came back to himself, he was laying collapsed on top of his lover, completely spend. Shusei’s cool fingertips were ghosting over his spine. The sensation drew a pleasant shudder out of him. He nuzzled Shusei’s neck in turn and planted a kiss on the older boy’s naked shoulder before he rolled off the brunet and came to lay sprawled out beside his lover. He gazed sideways and met Shusei’s sparkling golden green eyes. His hand reached out and caressed a strand of hair from Shusei’s sweaty forehead. Even now he still couldn’t understand what it was that Shusei saw in him. Shusei was perfect, beautiful, smart … What the brown-haired boy was doing with someone like him was beyond his comprehension but he wouldn’t let this stop him from enjoying every second he was given.

 

Shusei rolled on his side and presented his back to Hotsuma. In a mimicking gesture of Shusei’s before, Hotsuma let his warm fingers trail over Shusei’s pale back, outlining the boy’s spine and dipping dangerously lower. A pale hand snatched his own tanned one and arrested its movement. Shusei glanced over his shoulder at him, a silent warning in his eyes.

 

Hotsuma grinned at his partner. “I really don’t see why you’re getting up to shower. I’ll get you dirty anew soon enough.”

 

“You really are shameless,” Shusei shook his head amused. “But instead of waiting my return, you could always join me …” Shusei rose up from the bed and let the unspoken promise linger in the air.

 

Bustling with energy Hotsuma hopped out of bed and followed his Zweilt partner when his eye fell on a sheet of paper on Shusei’s desk. The paper had been there for a week already and it still hadn’t been filled in. Hotsuma picked it up for a moment and frowned as he stared at the empty boxes that were awaiting Shusei’s answers.

 

Shusei’s head popped back up from around the corner of the bathroom door. “Are you still … Oh,” the boy’s playful tone disappeared as he saw the paper in Hotsuma’s hand.

 

Hotsuma gave Shusei a confused regard. He held the paper out towards his partner. “Why haven’t you filled this in yet?”

 

Shusei strode back to God’s Voice and took the paper out of Hotsuma’s hand. He placed it back on his desk. “It’s not important.”

 

“Not important? Shusei, this is your future.” Hotsuma couldn’t believe Shusei’s dismissive air. Sure when they had still been battling against the Duras, none of them had imagined to live past their graduation. Zweilts die young, it was a known fact. But the war was over and they were still here.   And would remain here. They could finally have a future like they all had always dreamed about in previous lives. Toko had been jumping around in joy ever since their year got the career survey and there hadn’t gone a day by or she had changed at least twice her answers on her survey paper. Shusei’s however had remained blank.

 

“Shusei …” Hotsuma took hold of the older boy’s hand and guided him back to the bed where he forced Shusei to sit down beside him. His partner wasn’t looking at him and if God’s Eyes stiff posture was any indication, then it was pretty clear that Shusei didn’t want to talk about it. Hotsuma however was determined to come to know what was going on in Shusei’s head.

 

“I thought you wanted to go to Kyoto cause they had the best program.”

 

Shusei’s eyes widened for a tiny fraction of a second. He had only once told Hotsuma what he had dreamt of to study had it been possible – which at that time he hadn’t imagined to ever be since their duties as Zweilt came first – and they had only been kids back then. He hadn’t expected the blond to still remember.

 

“I mean,” Hotsuma continued, “you’ve known for so long already what direction you want to head into. Not like Toko who keeps changing her mind on every little whim. Filling out that survey should be a breeze for you. Yet here we are, you with a blank paper and Toko’s scratched through already so many times I doubt any one can still make sense of what her replies actually are.”

 

Shusei remained silent for an instant after Hotsuma’s speech after which he started to rise back to his feet.

 

“Shusei,” Hotsuma started, reaching out for the brunet’s hand to halt his movement but he wasn’t quick enough. He wasn’t however going to let his partner get away with it that easily. Quickly he rose to his feet too and pursued Shusei into the bathroom. He was able to catch the brown-haired boy right before Shusei stepped under the shower. Hotsuma spun Shusei around to face him and cupped the older boy’s face. “Talk to me, Shusei. Please don’t shut me out like before.”

 

Guilt flashed in Shusei’s eyes and for an instant Hotsuma felt bad that he had brought the past up. Ever since their talk about what the burn scars on Shusei’s body had represented for both of them, Shusei had been more open with him and hadn’t kept anything anymore from him. It pained Hotsuma to accuse Shusei in a way of having reverted back to his old self but if it would get Shusei talking, it would be worth it.

 

Shusei regarded Hotsuma, the boy’s inner struggle clear for God’s Voice. The older boy’s body had gone tense as if Shusei expected that any minute a threat would come to barrel into the bathroom that he would need to run from. There was just no way to tell Hotsuma the truth as it would only hurt the blond. It had already been bad enough when he and Toko had gone on that school trip to Kyoto with their year.  Hotsuma had already been so upset at the time.  And back then they had only been apart for just a few days.  He couldn't go for an entire year and leave Hotsuma behind.  It would be too painful for his partner.  It was something Shusei had come to realize already even before he and Toko had boarded that bus to Kyoto.  Hotsuma had been brooding and sulking like a little child for days as soon as the trip had been announced.  Shusei didn't want to think about what a longer seperation would do to God's Voice.  And so he had made a decision back then.  But if he would share that decision with Hotsuma, then he just knew the younger boy would feel guilty and responsible. And he didn’t want to cause Hotsuma pain so instead he had just stayed silent about it all. He should have known however that sooner or later that decision would come to blow up in his face. Hotsuma wanted an answer and he knew that the younger boy was stubborn enough to stay on his case until he finally relented … “It’s impossible,” Shusei spoke, diverting his gaze from Hotsuma. 

 

Confusion marred Hotsuma’s facial features. “What do you mean impossible? You have the best grades of the entire school. Any university would be crazy to reject you. You’ll get in without a single problem. Hell, I’d be surprised if they wouldn’t come and beg you to attend their school.”

 

Shusei shook his head lightly. “That’s not what I mean.”

 

Hotsuma waited patiently for his partner to continue and his patience got rewarded as Shusei made eye contact with him anew.

 

“It’s too far away from you,” Shusei’s shoulders sagged as he finally blurted out the real reason of his reluctance to go.

 

For a few seconds Hotsuma was speechless. He blinked at Shusei. Too far away from him? Shusei was willing to sacrifice his entire future for him? A warm feeling spread through his body. Every time he thought he couldn’t love Shusei any more than he already did, the older boy just had to prove him wrong.

 

Hotsuma strode forward and pulled Shusei in his embrace. “You stupid, wonderful idiot,” he murmured to Shusei’s crown. “Stop thinking of me and focus on your own happiness for once. It’s just one year and then I can come and join you there. We’ll manage.”

 

Shusei’s hands crept up and he returned the embrace. “No,” he spoke. “It’s too long. I’ve decided to look for a university closer by or if that proofs to be impossible, to defer my studies for a year. We’re partners. We stay together. It’s what we promised when we accepted our bond, remember. Besides, the war may be over but there are still the occasional outbursts of demonic activity that need to be taken care off. I know you can handle your own or can rely on other people’s help but there is a reason we form pairs.”

 

Hotsuma bit the inner side of his bottom lip. He knew Shusei had a point and if he was completely honest, then he didn’t want to be away from Shusei either for almost an entire year. And not just cause he preferred to have Shusei by his side when taking care of some low ranking Duras whom still hadn’t seemed to gotten the memo that their possible reign over the human world had been revoked. But because just the mere thought of not being able to see his lover every day and not be near him churned his stomach. He couldn’t be selfish however. For so long none of them had ever been in the possibility to chase after their dreams and now that they could, he couldn’t be the one standing in Shusei’s way. He still remembered how Shusei’s eyes had sparkled when the other boy had told him about what he wanted to become. How alive Shusei had been in that moment. He wouldn’t take that away from the brunet. Shusei had already made so many sacrifices for him and risked so much already for his sake, it was time he repaid God’s Eyes with the same favor.

 

“Then we both move to Kyoto,” Hotsuma spoke determined.

 

“What?!” Shusei pulled back so he could stare at his lover. He was convinced his hearing was playing tricks on him.

 

Hotsuma shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. “We both move to Kyoto. You go to the university and I complete my last year of high school in some school there. That way we can stay together.”

 

“I can’t ask you to uproot your life like that, Hotsuma,” Shusei started to protest but Hotsuma silenced him by placing his finger against the older boy’s lips.

 

“You’re not asking, Shusei. I’m offering. Besides, it’s not like I have many friends here or have anyone I would truly miss. The only one I don’t want to be without, is you. If I go with to Kyoto, then I won’t have to miss you at all. It is a win-win situation.”

 

Shusei studied his partner carefully. “Are you sure?” he asked. “If you want out …”

 

“Nope,” Hotsuma interrupted his lover with a grin. “You are stuck with me.”

 

A genuine smile appeared on Shusei face. He reached out and caressed the side of Hotsuma’s face with the back of his hand. “There are worse things in life,” he replied, love for Hotsuma sparkling in his eyes.

 

“Good,” Hotsuma leaned in and pecked Shusei’s lips. “And now that we have that settled …” Hotsuma’s index finger trailed over Shusei’s bare chest downwards. “I do believe someone promised me a rather certain shower …” Lust filled golden eyes tore themselves away from their track downward over his lover’s body to come and meet golden green eyes.

 

Shusei pulled Hotsuma flush against him and captured the blond’s lips with his own. He bit on the younger boy’s bottom lip and gave it a teasing tug before he pulled back. “I guess I better make good on that promise then,” he grinned wickedly before he grabbed Hotsuma’s hand and started to drag the blond with him into the shower stall. The survey could wait a bit longer. For now both boys had far more important matters to attend to …

 

THE END


End file.
